


Limited Options

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a limited amount of things that you can do in a hotel bedroom... (Season 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited Options

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Prompt by camille-miko: Prison Break. Lincoln/Sucre. Bedroom.

There is a limited amount of things that you can do in a hotel bedroom when you:

1\. can’t help yourself in the mini-bar because you have to keep your head clear;

2\. forgot to bring a damn card game. Lincoln won’t play anyway. The last time he did, he was about to be electrocuted on the Chair. Not a pleasant memory, you know, so card games are pretty much a big no-no for him;

3\. aren’t that much into reading.

“Free porn.”

At Lincoln’s grumbled words, Sucre abruptly looks up from the comics he’s reading in the paper and glances at the TV. “Given the cost of the bedroom, it’s not _free_ porn,” he points out, and Sink stares at him as if Sucre has spent way too much time with Michael and picked his idiosyncrasies. The worst ones.

* * *

There is a limited amount of ways things can end up when you’ve been watching free – or not so free – porn for over an hour. That being said... Sucre might not be the sharpest tool in the box, but Lincoln’s hand bluntly cupping him through his jeans is _not_ one of the things he would have imagined. He jumps and blurts out, “Wow, man!” but Linc doesn’t seem impressed. Just tells him not be such a sissy, and that it’s better when it’s someone else, and, “If you touch mine, I’ll touch yours.”

Sucre goggles at him, a bit flustered. “Isn’t it supposed to be _if you show me yours, I’ll show you mine_?”

Did he just michael again? Because Sink is totally staring at him as if he just michaeled again.

He throws a glance at the not so free porn, then at the hand, large and hot and already expertly rubbing him, and well... “Nobody else will know, right?”

Lincoln rolls his eyes. “What? You think I jerk off and tell?”

END


End file.
